


Unfaithful

by Klea_Strix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После побега из Хогвартса Драко приходится скрываться в компании Снейпа. Оставшись один на один со своими страхами и совестью, он начинает понимать, что же он натворил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлен [рисунком Rhysenn Malfoy ](http://rhysenn-m.deviantart.com/art/Draco-frozen-rose-28117646)

 

_«Гарри думал, где сейчас Малфой,_

_и что заставляет его делать Волдеморт,_

_угрожая убить и Драко, и его родителей»_

"Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка"

 

На краю деревеньки со странным названием Эсайлем приютился Дом. Большую часть времени он стоял заколоченным и никто из местных жителей не решался приближаться к нему ближе, чем на двести метров. Уже никто точно не помнил, что такого таинственного произошло в этом некогда красивом здании. Старики поговаривали о нелюдимых обитателях и странных смертях, а потому за этим обветшалым строением закрепилась слава «обиталища привидений». Местные жители просто называли его Домом и смотрели на него как на нечто вечное, но желающих селиться в нем не было уже долгое время. Лет двадцать тому назад приезжал было архитектор и пожелал обосноваться именно в этом «памятнике архитектуры». Местные попытались уговорить его отказаться от затеи, но сделано это было просто для очистки совести. Дом превосходно мог сам постоять за себя. Никто не был удивлен, когда нашли чужака бродящего по улице в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. Его пустые глаза, нервное вздрагивание от каждого чужого прикосновения и непонятное бормотание вместо человеческой речи указывали на то, что бедняга был сильно напуган. Сердобольные жители позвонили его семье и сплавили неудачливого покупателя с глаз долой. Старики лишь головой покачивали и повторяли раз за разом, что Дом не любит чужаков. Но всему когда-то приходит конец.

Однажды утром бредущий из лесу охотник обнаружил, что заколоченные досель ставни распахнуты настежь. Всю последующую неделю жители с интересом наблюдали за проклятым местом и ждали, когда же произойдет что-нибудь сверхъестественное. Но все было тихо, Дом принял своих новых постояльцев без всяких помех.

Чужаки жили тихо и практически не появлялись на улице, лишь по распахнутым ставням да свету в некоторых окнах по вечерам можно было сказать, что дом обитаем. Иногда из дверей выходил худой черноволосый мужчина в странном темном плаще и уходил в сторону леса. Вездесущие мальчишки твердили, что видели в окне второго этажа белую фигуру юноши, провожающего взглядом пролетающих мимо птиц. Но был ли это человек или же привидение — они не могли сказать точно. Прошло лишь пара недель, и на новых обитателей Дома никто уже не обращал внимания, как будто они жили здесь очень давно и стали частью здешней истории. Вот такое странное это было место под названием Эсайлем.

***

Комната на втором этаже была самой светлой, несмотря на окна, глядящие в сторону леса. Зеленого величественного леса, кивающего кронами своих деревьев Дому, словно здороваясь с его обитателями. Утренним пением птиц, шелестом листьев, вечерней прохладой он пытался выманить наружу бледного юношу с тоскливыми серыми глазами. Но каждый раз, когда призыв становился все явственнее, тот отступал и исчезал в глубине комнаты, чтобы появиться у окна через несколько часов и замереть ледяной статуей.

«Убийство — дело не простое, как наивно полагают некоторые»

Тихий спокойный голос, мягкие интонации, проницательные голубые глаза. Уговаривающий отказаться от самоубийственных планов, доверится, поверить, что выход есть всегда.

«Драко, Драко, ведь ты же не убийца!»

Нет, профессор, все же убийца. Неважно, что смертельное заклинание произнес другой голос, такой же спокойный, такой же тихий.

«Я могу тебе помочь, Драко»

Такие знакомые слова. Он слышал их и от одного и от другого. Нет, не можете. Снейп, давший слово матери и убивший за него главного противника Темного Лорда, не помог. Он должен был отступить и дать мальчику либо выполнить задание, либо умереть. Почему, почему он вмешался? Забрать славу? Стать еще большим любимцем Лорда Волдеморта? Но тогда почему он теперь избегает Драко? Смотрит на него такими пустыми глазами, словно и не видит вовсе. Поначалу Драко  еще пытался заговаривать с профессором, но каждый раз испуганно замолкал под тяжелым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Теперь несостоявшийся убийца практически никогда не покидал своей комнаты, и лишь воспоминания последних дней июня да тяжелые мысли были его компаньонами. Раз за разом он прокручивал события последнего года в голове.

Мать и тетя Белла, приводящая его к Темному Лорду и хвастающаяся им, как собственным сыном.

Боль принятия Темной метки и задание, которое повергает в шок лучше любой боли.

Ненависть к родителям, которые поставили его в эти непосильные условия, не оставили ему выбора. И страх. Жуткий страх за них. И за себя. Драко хотелось кричать во весь голос, что он не убийца, что не может и не хочет становиться таковым. Но ему были позволены только слезы, да и то только в обществе Плаксы Миртл.

Но это ничего не дало. Сделанного не изменишь, и весь его последний год, вся его жизнь вели к верхней площадке Астрономической башни. И к этим двум словам — «Авада кедавра»…

Когда же Драко валился с ног, тут же приходили его личные кошмары. Алые глаза Темного Лорда. Зеленая вспышка смертельного проклятия, настигающая то Дамблдора, то его самого. Но самым страшным кошмаром стал тот, в котором одновременно он становился и жертвой, и убийцей. Драко смотрел в собственные глаза, в искаженное ненавистью лицо и тут же чувствовал боль. Драко знал, что Авада убивает на месте, но в его сне присутствовало и падение, этот последний полет навстречу земле. Тут он просыпался. Эти сны довели его до того, что Драко уже не мог спокойно смотреть в зеркало. Он боялся сам себя. На ум приходило, что умереть было бы не так больно, чем раз за разом выносить эту пытку совести, наличие которой обнаружилось лишь недавно.

Сегодня Драко нашел в углу кухни смятую газету, на первой полосе которой была фотография белой мраморной гробницы, в которой нашел свой последний приют «один из величайших магов современного мира»  Альбус Дамблдор. Молча подняв ее, Драко поднялся к себе и снова застыл у окна. Руки замерли на стекле.

«Мой милый мальчик, хватит притворяться».

— Притворяться, профессор? Но я же Малфой, что значит вероломный. Как и ваш любимый Снейп, которому вы так доверяли. Мы убили вас, мы убийцы.

Слова лились тихо и невыразительно. От этого приговора, произнесенного слух, стало холодно. Так холодно. И больно.

***

Боль.

— Тихо, Драко. Тихо, не дергайся, я помогу тебе.

Голос, увещевающий боль, которая потихоньку отходила на задний план. Драко попытался открыть глаза, но ничего не вышло. Он осторожно поднял руку и попытался снять мешающую ему повязку. Но как оказалось, это было безнадежным делом, она плотно закрывала большую часть лица. Руки тоже были перебинтованы и плохо слушались хозяина.

— Тебя что, и на пару минут нельзя оставить одного? — Послышался знакомый голос, и Драко вздрогнул от резкости тона. —Натворил дел, так теперь лежи смирно и не мешай лечению, а то привяжу к кровати.

— Профессор Снейп?

— А ты кого ожидал? Королеву Английскую? — фыркнул мужчина.

— Что произ… — хотел произнести Драко, но начавшийся кашель словно бы разодрал горло в кровь, а вслед за ним ощутился солоноватый вкус. Сильные руки аккуратно приподняли его и чуть перевернули.

— Сплюнь! – приказал ему Снейп, Драко ничего не оставалось, как послушаться: давиться собственной кровью ему не хотелось. Вслед за этим к губам был поднесен стакан. Кисловатая жидкость успокоила израненное горло. Те же сильные руки опустили его обратно на подушку.

— А теперь спать! Завтра уже будет легче.

Завтра и правда стало легче, но лишь немного. Но это было лучше, чем преследующие и сводящие с ума кошмары. Снейп тоже изменил свое отношение к нему. Всякий раз, когда Драко просыпался, профессор был рядом, поил его зельями и даже иногда говорил с ним. Это заставляло Драко чувствовать себя не так одиноко.

Понемногу возвращался голос, хотя говорить много по-прежнему было больно.

— Профессор, почему вы со мной возитесь?

— Что я слышу?! — донеслось фальшиво-изумленное. — Малфой где-то растерял убеждение, что мир крутится вокруг него, а все являются домовыми эльфами, обязанными угождать чистокровному волшебнику со связями?

— Мой отец в Азкабане, Темному Лорду я не нужен, мир считает меня убийцей, — тихо ответил Драко.

— Мир считает убийцей меня, так что успокойтесь.

— Мы оба убийцы, профессор.

— Спать, Драко! Поговорим, когда разум вернется к тебе.

***

— Так почему вы возитесь со мной?

— Это так важно?

— Да.

— Помните, я сказал, что принес Обет вашей матери защищать ее единственного сына?

— Ангел-хранитель на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Никогда не думал, что у мамы такая деловая хватка.

— Кажется, мистер Малфой, у вас прорезался голос? Значит, вы здоровы и больше не нуждаетесь в моей помощи.

— Простите, профессор.

— Тогда прекратите язвить и спите. Спи, Драко!

***

— Профессор, почему…

— Еще один подобный вопрос и я тут же прекращаю с вами возиться!

— Нет, я о другом. Почему вы принесли этот Обет?

Ответом ему было долгое молчание, которое Драко не решился прервать. Он уже начал снова засыпать, когда Снейп тихо произнес.

— Я не слишком хорошо переношу женские слезы, особенно вашей матери.

***

— Драко, проснись сейчас же!

— Профессор?!

— Нет, мать Тереза!

— Убийца!

Сильные руки прижимают к постели бьющееся в истерике тело.

— Я Упивающийся Смертью, как и ты! Так что прекрати истерику! А то твой Хозяин тебя не поймет!

Драко вздрогнул и затих.

— Да, я тоже убийца, — безжизненный голос, резь в глазах.

— Тихо, Драко, тихо, — успокаивающе произнес Снейп. Его руки ослабили хватку и удерживание переросло в объятие. — Ты не убийца, ведь убил не ты.

— Я привел Упивающихся. Так что любая смерть в Хогвартсе на мне, — крик души.

— В Хогвартсе не было убитых. Пострадал только Билл Уизли, но и он остался жив. Твоя безумная эскапада не принесла больших разрушений.

— Кроме смерти Дамблдора, — тихо произнес Драко.

— Кроме смерти Дамблдора, — эхом отозвался Снейп.

— Я должен был… Я не мог отказаться… Иначе…

— Да, я знаю.

— Но я не смог! А вы смогли! Вы, кому он так доверял!

Успокаивающие объятия исчезли, как и сам Снейп.

— Да, я смог, — спокойно произнес он.

— И все из-за того, чтобы выслужится у Хозяина, заработать еще больше доверия?

— Да, ты абсолютно прав. Именно для этого. Все, что я делал, именно для этого. А теперь прекращай истерику, а то напою самым противным успокоительным, какое только смогу приготовить!

С этими словами Снейп вышел из комнаты.

***

— Не трогай повязку!

Окрик заставил Драко отдернуть руки.

— Профессор, почему вы не хотите сказать, что со мной произошло?

— Ты так уверен, что хочешь знать это?

— Да. Я предпочитаю знать.

— Похвальное качество. Я соглашусь тебе рассказать, если ты позволишь заглянуть в свои воспоминания.

— Это шантаж!

— Это ведение переговоров по-слизерински! Уж вы то должны были знать это, мистер Малфой.

— Вы не найдете там ничего интересного. Я не поверю, что вы не залезли в мои мозги до сих пор. Я давно перестал их закрывать.

Молчание было ему ответом, хотя вторжения Драко так и не почувствовал.

— Профессор?

— Когда маг находится в сильной стрессовой ситуации, — спокойно произнес Снейп, присаживаясь на кровать больного, — его эмоции иногда выходят из-под контроля, а вместе с ним и магия. В такие моменты она может быть очень разрушительна. Я давно учу детей, но с таким сталкиваюсь впервые.

— Что случилось?

— Я уже возвращался домой, когда увидел, что окно на втором этаже покрылось инеем, а с подоконника уже свисают сосульки. И все это несмотря на июльскую жару. Когда я добрался до комнаты, то она уже походила на ледяной дворец. А маг, который все это сотворил, в буквальном смысле слова примерз к стеклу. И хуже того сам чуть не превратился в ледяную скульптуру. Сильнее всего пострадали глаза и руки.

— Я не смогу видеть? – обреченно поинтересовался Драко.

— Глупости, конечно, сможешь, — обнадежил Снейп, предотвращая попытку хотя бы дотронуться до лица. — Дай только время. Руки уже почти пришли в норму, так что и глаза восстановятся.

***

Прошла неделя с того разговора, и Драко было разрешено вставать. Он осторожно начал бродить по дому, на ощупь, натыкаясь на предметы обстановки, но все же самостоятельно. Хотя было в этом и отрицательная сторона — Снейп теперь стал часто исчезать, как это было до происшествия. Драко несколько раз попробовал вызнать у профессора маршрут его передвижений, но на все попытки получал решительный отказ.

— Если не хочешь услышать ложь, не задавай лишних вопросов.

Драко пришлось умерить свое любопытство. И вскоре оно было вознаграждено. Снейп принес радио, правда не магическое, а магловское, но это было хоть каким-то развлечением для слепого. Драко слушал новости и пытался определить, какие из событий могут быть связаны с магическим миром. А еще была музыка. Драко даже не предполагал, что ему может понравиться магловская музыка. Среди мелодий были величественно-завораживающие, задорно-веселые, жестко-агрессивные и лирично-грустные. Теперь, приходя домой, Снейп заставал своего пациента крутящим ручку каналов или с завороженным видом слушающий очередную балладу. Драко словно хотел раствориться в незнакомых звуках, будто это могло избавить его от кошмаров. И, кажется, иногда это и вправду удавалось.

***

Пришел день, когда Снейп был готов снять повязку с глаз Драко. И впервые за прошедший месяц тот смог взглянуть на мир своими глазами. Свет ослепил его настолько, что в первую секунду он закрыл глаза ладонями. Снейп поднял Драко с кровати и подвел к окну. Босые ноги ощущали нагретый солнцем пол, легкий ветерок теребил волосы, а сквозь пальцы упрямо пробивались упрямые лучи. Но после долгих дней в темноте, свет пугал. Кажется, профессор это понял.

— Не бойся, свет не причинит тебе вреда. Не теперь.

И Драко на миг показалось, что речь идет не только о зрении. Он тяжело вздохнул и решительно открыл глаза. И дыхание его сбилось от волнения. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, Драко пришлось вцепиться в подоконник.

Мир был прекрасен. Солнечные лучи играли с кронами деревьев, с каждым их листочком, являя взору многогранность зеленого и желтого цветов. Белые облака величественно проплывали в ярко-голубом небе, заставляя сердце замереть в почтении перед своей величавостью. Лес приветствовал своего старого знакомого птичьим многоголосьем, словно радуясь вместе с юношей вновь обретенной красоте.

От избытка чувств у Драко подкосились ноги, но привычные сильные руки удержали его от падения.

— Спасибо, профессор.

— Не за что, — спокойно ответил ему Снейп.

— Нет, спасибо вам… — попытался донести до него Драко свои ощущения, но не смог найти нужных слов.

Но Снейп, кажется, понял его. Он тоже взглянул в окно, чтобы поговорить со старым дремучим лесом. И тут взгляд Драко упал одиноко лежащую на подоконнике розу. Он потянул к ней руку и тут же ее отдернул. Она была ледяной! Драко вопросительно уставился на профессора, молча требуя объяснить, что происходит.

— Я же говорил, что маги иногда могут творить настоящие чудеса. Вы заморозили комнату, чуть не угробили себя, создавая этот нетающий цветок. Так что не смотрите на меня, словно я обязан вам что-то объяснять. Вопросы не по адресу.

А Драко их и не задавал. Он смотрел на свое творение и в глубине ледяных лепестков видел отражение алых стягов Гриффиндора и одновременно кроваво-красных глаз Лорда, зарево пожарищ и фейерверки победы. Он всматривался в эти отражения и пытался найти в них хоть намек на свое будущее.

«Сейчас в счет идет мое милосердие… Перейди, на правую сторону, Драко»

«Может быть вы и правы, профессор, может, выбор и есть».

— Что ты надумал, Драко? — тихо спросил Снейп, подозревая о еще несозревшем решении.

— Я еще не знаю точно.

— В сентябре открывается Хогвартс. Думаю, ты все еще сможешь туда вернуться.

— Может быть. Я подумаю.

Снейп кивнул и молча вышел, оставив Драко одного.

***

Дом облегченно вздохнул. Судя по всему, скоро беспокойные жильцы покинут его. И он снова заснет на долгий срок под усыпляющую колыбельную старого, вечного леса.

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания: август 2006 года. Написан в рамках феста "Писатели и художники"


End file.
